Two Weeks Prior
by lauralovesnaley
Summary: A story filling in the gaps left by the two week jump on episode 421 for the new Naley family.
1. Bringing Home Baby

Two Weeks Prior

Basically, this story fills in a lot of the gaps left from the two week jump in the season 4 finale. I'll go through those tender Naley moments in the hospital we didn't get to see, some special visitors who came for Jamie, and even Jamie's coming home for the first time. I'd like to give a special thank you to othfangirl for requesting this in my story requests page. I encourage any and all of you to request there to as I am open to any story idea.

XXXXX

Nathan rushed back down the hallway, coffee in hand, to get back to his wife and newborn son. Nathan could not believe that a week ago they were worrying about graduation, college, and other teenage dramas. But now, they were worrying about diapers, crying, and any other baby issues. Boy, how times have changed.

Nathan stopped himself before he got all the way into their hospital room to admire the sight in front of him. His wife, seated up in their hospital bed, was singing some sweet lullaby to their son. Nathan never felt more love than in that moment alone. He loved his son for giving him the best gift of all, fatherhood. He loved how James didn't judge him for what he had done; he just loved him unconditionally. He loved his wife and the natural maternal instinct she had. Every woman had some fragment of a maternal instinct inside of them. But Haley's was far more than a fragment. Haley was a born care-giver. She knew how to comfort, help, calm, or whatever else a person might need virtually anybody. That's what made her such a great tutor and an even better mother.

As Haley was singing, she looked down into her son's eyes and almost had to stop right there because she could feel the tears spring up in her eyes. The thought that she could create something this innocent, beautiful, and wonderful brought her to tears every time she stared into his orbs. Haley had a feeling that she was going to be one of those sappy mothers who cried at any thing remotely momentous event that happened to her son.

It was just the other night that Jamie (the nickname they had adopted for their son) had got his first dirty diaper. Nathan and Haley insisted on being the ones to change it. And when Haley first opened the diaper, she immediately sprang into tears. One whiff of what some would call a putrid odor but Haley didn't and it was waterworks city for Haley. Her son was just too precious to resist the occasional (or not so occasional) tear.

Nathan slowly walked into the room, keeping his eyes locked on his wife and son and hoping these moments could last a lifetime. Haley looked up and couldn't help but smirk at the amazement in Nathan's eyes. It still pleased her how many times Nathan had looked at her like that. And as much as her smirk portrayed confidence, every time he looked at her like that she felt herself go weak in the knees.

When Nathan reached Haley's bedside, he reached down and gently stroked his son's tiny but slightly chubby cheeks, earning Nathan a little gurgle from his son. Jamie amazed his parents with how reactive he was at a mere two days old. He already reacted to any little touch from his parents. Both Mom and Dad were sure that in no time, their little boy would be smiling and of course smirking.

"Hello, my dear," Haley said and kissed her husband's firm cheek.

"Hello wife and son," Nathan said, giving each of them a gentle kiss. Haley immediately deepened the kiss Nathan gave her and soon they were in a full-on make out session. But that was interrupted when the nurse came in to check on mom and son, that action soon ceased. But Nathan didn't mind. He needed to be sure that the two most precious things in his life were perfectly healthy. And after the accident, you could never be too sure.

As soon as the nurse left, Haley practically pounced on her husband, showering him with the horniest kisses she could muster. Clearly, Haley still had some pregnancy hormones left in her.

"Break it up. I don't won't my nephew to hear about how his sibling was conceived two days after he was born," Lucas joked, as him and Peyton entered the room.

"Luke, Peyton, oh hey," Haley said, blushing out of embarrassment. No matter how much getting married to Nathan released some of Haley's inhibitions, she would still always be a blusher. Not that Nathan minded. He found her blush to be one of the hottest things about her.

"So, do I get to see that gorgeous baby Haley James-Scott or what?" Peyton asked, trying to help Haley out of embarrassment.

"Oh yeah," Haley said, motioning to Nathan, who hopped up to get baby James out of his bed and carried him over to Lucas and Peyton. Peyton immediately took James into her arms, just loving the warm feeling she got from holding a baby. Lucas spoke sweet nothings to the baby while Peyton rocked James back and forth.

"Ahem," Haley said, interrupting the three "new mommy and daddy over here. Don't we get any love?"

"Oh," both Peyton and Lucas said and rushed over to Haley's bedside to give her a much deserved hug.

"I see how this is gonna be," Nathan commented. "It's gonna be like we don't exist. It'll just be James, James, James," he joked.

"Yep and don't you forget it," Peyton joked back.

"It just doesn't seem real. I mean one day, I'm worried about how my hair looks. And the next, if Nathan changed the diaper right," Haley commented.

"Hey, I'll have you know I change a very mean diaper," Nathan replied.

"Whatever you say," Haley said with a mischievous grin.

"Well, is there anything we can get the two of you?" Lucas asked in all seriousness.

"Yeah, actually there is. How about a picture of that sister of yours?" Haley said.

"Most definitely," Lucas said and dug around his pocket for his most prized possession. Once he got it out, he was very quick to point out Lily's ears, which were supposedly a carbon copy of his.

"Luke, what's gotten into you? I mean, her ears. Dude, that's just a little weird," Nathan said.

"Nathan, I would keep my mouth closed if I were you. I distinctly remember the other day a certain someone telling me baby James had his father's toes," Haley quipped back. That definitely shut Nathan up real fast.

"Well, I think it's cute how sensitive guys can be around babies," Peyton said, giving Lucas a soothing hug.

"Yeah, me too," Haley agreed, not giving Nathan a hug. He did owe some penance for his previous remark. But finally, she gave him a hug and a tiny peck as well. But the moment passed when Luke's cell phone rang.

"Sorry to bolt on you, but my mom wants café food instead of the stuff they serve here," Lucas said.

"Nonsense, go ahead," Haley said. "I make Nathan get me outside food as well. The stuff they serve here is just utter crap."

"Yeah. Well, see ya Hales, Nate, my nephew," Lucas said, and he and Peyton made their exit.

An Hour Later

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked before Haley could complete her desired task.

"Yes, I'm sure. James Lucas Scott is the only name for him. He's been James from the moment I found out he was a boy. It's just the way it is."

"Well, if you're sure, I'm sure."

"I'm sure. And plus, if we constantly change our minds, I might be in this hospital forever. If I sign the birth certificate now, we will be out of here soon."

"Well, when you put it like that, go ahead," Nathan said stepping back and allowing Haley to sign her name. Then, he used her pen and did the same.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Scott, you and James Lucas Scott just need to fill out the paperwork and you are ready to go home."

Nathan hurriedly but carefully completed all the desired paperwork while Haley went back to their room to pack things up. Eventually, all loose ends were tied up, and the couple headed home. But as they were going out, they ran into someone rather unexpected.

"Oh Mom, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked, seeing a frazzled Deb walk towards them.

"Nathan, Haley oh my God," Deb said shaking her head. "I am so sorry. I ran the café for Karen, and I just got swamped. I meant to get up here, but I just didn't have the time until now. Oh, I feel so awful."

"Relax Mom. Haley and I understand. Here," Nathan said, pulling baby James out of his carrier, "meet your grandson, James Lucas Scott."

Deb grabbed the boy from Nathan's arms and sprang into tears. He reminded her so much of Nathan as a baby, peaceful but always determined. It just melted her heart. "You two should be really proud of yourselves," Deb said, once she had some of her composure back.

"Well, thank you so much Deb. I think James is going to enjoy having his Grandma Deb around the house."

Deb practically winced at the word "grandma." "Please don't say that. I am much too young for the title grandma," she said indignantly.

"Sure thing Mom," an amused Nathan said. "Listen, we should get home so we can get James situated," he said.

"Yeah," Deb said, "and I have some things to drop off with Karen. But you two, I mean three, be good."

"Oh, I'll keep my boys in line," Haley said. Everyone exchanged hugs. And with that, everyone was off to their destinations.

"Oh my God," Haley said as she took one look at the house. Of course, it was decked out in all kinds of decorations and posters and such.

"Welcome Naley Baby," Nathan read from the biggest poster. "I wonder who could've done this."

"Brooke really went all out," Haley said, knowing it was Brooke who did all this. No one else used the term Naley as much as Brooke.

"You ready Jamie? Let's go see your home," Nathan cooed to his newborn. Nathan wasn't much of a cooer, but Jamie definitely brought that out in him.

"Let's go Daddy," Haley said to Nathan, and with that, the family entered the home. Immediately, they took Jamie up to his room because it was late. As usual, Haley had planned ahead and changed James into his pajamas before they left the hospital.

So, Nathan and Haley took James up to the guest bedroom turned nursery and gently placed him in his crib. Then, they turned on the baby monitor in his room and exited for their room, where they turned on their end of the baby monitor. Then, they finished their bedtime preparations and fell asleep rather quickly. But Baby James would make sure they didn't stay asleep for too long.

TBC

I still have like 11 days to fill in. I didn't expect for me to write this much, considering I just now got over my writer's block. But I guess that's a good sign. I hope you like it. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	2. Long Nights and Early Mornings

This is my second part of "Two Weeks Prior." Thanks so much for all of the wonderful feedback. And another thank you to othfangirl. The whole idea of this story belongs to her and her creative mind. I'm happy she suggested it to me.

XXXXX

Another wail could be heard through the baby monitor in Nathan and Haley's bedroom. This was the fourth time that night, and it was only 1 am.

"I got it," Nathan told Haley before getting out of the bed. It wasn't like Nathan wanted to constantly get out of bed, but he just didn't want Haley straining herself since she just got out of the hospital.

In fact, the only time he let her get out of bed at night was when James was hungry. Since they had decided on breast feeding, Nathan wasn't "equipped" to feed Jamie. But he was so happy they made that decision, not only because it was healthier for their baby but also because the sight of mother and son bonding in such a way could make even Nathan Scott tear up. For them, the decision was a no-brainer.

Nathan made his way into his son's room and extracted his precious baby from his crib. Looking down at his son, Nathan still had a hard time believing he was responsible for such a thing. It boggled his mind.

"Shh, shh baby boy," Nathan whispered to his son gently rocking him. Jamie continued to cry for a little bit, but eventually, his crying slowed until it had stopped completely. Nathan held James for a while longer, letting him doze back off to sleep before placing him back in his crib.

Nathan stuck around for a little bit to make sure James was fully asleep before leaving to return to his room.

Haley, meanwhile, listened to the whole ordeal on the baby monitor. It was so amazing how good Nathan was with James. He just had this way of being so sensitive and soothing with him. It turned her on every time she witnessed it.

"Is he alright?" Haley asked when Nathan came back into the room.

"Do you think I'd be back into here if he wasn't?" Nathan responded.

"I know. I was just making sure."

"Well, I say Mommy and Daddy get some sleep while we can," Nathan suggested.

"You're right. We're meeting the gang at Karen's for breakfast, and at this rate, they'll be lucky if we make it there with our eyes half open," Haley said.

"Why'd we agree to do that exactly?" Nathan asked.

"Because they're our friends. And because James behaved so well in the hospital that we didn't see this problem."

"How stupid are we?"

"Hey, watch it," Haley said, slapping Nathan in the stomach.

"I'm just kidding. You're the valedictorian. Of course, you're a genius." Haley blushed at this comment. Pretty much any compliment Nathan gave her was enough to make her blush. He just had that effect on her.

"Let's just go to bed," Haley told Nathan. Then, the two went to sleep. But it didn't stay that way for long. About an hour later, a certain little one's wail could be heard on the baby monitor. Both parents groaned at that sound.

"I'll get him," Haley said getting up.

"No, I will. You just got out of the hospital; you need your rest," Nathan countered.

"Please," Haley said, giving Nathan her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but then I get him for the rest of the night. My baby needs her sleep."

"Fine," Haley agreed. Haley then left the room to travel down the hall to her son's crib. She took her son in her arms and started to sway back and forth.

"Hush little baby don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird," Haley began to softly sing. She continued to gently sing the words to the song. Slowly, James's tears began to wane, until eventually he wasn't crying. In fact, he was back soundly asleep. Haley gently set her son back in his crib and returned to bed.

James only woke his parents two more times that night. That made for an essentially sleepless night for both Nathan and Haley. But all that mattered to them was that their precious baby boy was alright, which thankfully, he was.

"Rise and shine Tree Hill, it's a lovely morning outside. So all you lazy folks still in bed need to wake up and smell the coffee because it is beautiful out," the radio host spoke as Nathan and Haley's alarm went off.

Both Nathan and Haley groaned at the loud noise, but reluctantly, Haley moved to get up. That is, until Nathan wrapped his arm around her waist to still her movements. The last thing he wanted after a night of virtually no sleep was to have to get up early so he could go to some breakfast with his supposed friends. Some friends they were. Didn't they know how exhausting a newborn could be?

"Nathan, come on. Chop chop," Haley ordered, still maintaining her early morning spunk.

"Mmph," Nathan mumbled not giving in that easy.

"If you get up, I will make it up to you," Haley said. This peaked Nathan's interest, and he shot up almost instantaneously. But then he remembered…

"Babe, you just gave birth, you can't make it up to me in that sense," he pointed out.

"I knew that, but I figured it would get you up," Haley said with her signature quirky-Haley smile that Nathan loved so much.

"Who knew my wife could be so clever?" Nathan joked. Sure, last night had been hellish, but he still knew how to joke around.

"I practically define clever. Now get you buns moving. We have a breakfast to go to." So, Nathan and Haley both changed. Nathan wore a red muscleman shirt and black athletic shorts. Haley, on the other hand, wore an oversized tee, a gray hoodie of Nathan's and sweatpants. Sure, it was summer. But she had just given birth, and she wanted to hide the extra flab pregnancy had given her.

After the couple was ready, they went into the room next door to wake the little guy up. Haley already knew that James took after his father in his sleeping habits. He could stay up all night, but by golly he couldn't wake up any time before 9 am.

"Come on Baby James, it's time to wake up," Haley whispered gently as she got James out of his crib. No response. Haley tried and tried her soft whispering techniques, but James just would not budge. So, he got the stubborn Scott trait as well.

"Here, let me try," Nathan said and took James from Haley. "Come on my boy. Wake up for Daddy. Wake up for me son," Nathan cooed and peppered James's body with kisses. Sure enough, those two baby blues soon came into view. For a few sacred seconds, Haley stared on, wishing she could hold onto this moment of stillness for all of eternity.

But alas the moment was broken when Haley realized that if they didn't get a move on they were going to be late for their breakfast. Even though she knew no one would mind if they were late, she was still Tutor Girl, and she still needed to be punctual.

"Alright my boys, it's time to get Jamie dressed," Haley interrupted, and they moved over to the dresser that housed the young boys extended wardrobe. The majority of the outfits were courtesy of a certain friend of theirs who decided that little James was the perfect opportunity for her to start a baby clothing line of Clothes Over Bro's.

"This one," Nathan said, holding up a light blue onesie(link: images./product/103117790v26240x240FrontColor-BabyBlue.jpg) that was courtesy of Tim.

"Mister Awesome," Haley said, reading what the outfit said. "Well, it is honest. Why not?" Haley said and proceeded to begin ridding her son of his pajamas. Normally, this wasn't something she'd go for. But it did describe her son to perfection.

As soon as James was changed, both Mother and Father took a little moment to appreciate what was in front of them. Never did either one think they could be responsible for something as precious as a baby boy. But they sure as hell wouldn't trade it for the world.

As the moment passed the couple went their separate ways. Nathan, with James in tow, went to the car to get James comfortable. Haley stayed inside to pack their baby bag with diapers and other baby essentials. When Haley was ready, she went out to the car to meet Nathan.

"I think I'll sit in the back," she told her husband who was currently holding the passenger door open for her. "I just want to be in the back in case something happens." Nathan gave her a knowing look and opened the other door for her. Then, Nathan climbed into the front seat and the couple was off.

Sure enough, Haley had made the right decision. About halfway through the car ride James burst out in a fit of tears. Luckily, his mother was there to coo sweet nothings in his ear until his crying subsided. The rest of the car ride was smooth.

"I'm so sorry we're late," Haley says as her, Nathan, and James entered the café late. But her words weren't even heard as Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, Mouth, and Skills flocked to her, each dying to get some quality time with the baby.

"Alright everyone, take a deep breath and step away from the baby," Nathan joked.

"Here," Haley said and handed James to Lucas first. "What, he's his uncle," she said, noticing the dirty looks everyone in the room was giving her.

Nathan, meanwhile, took the opportunity to escape over to the breakfast table. Bacon, eggs, sausage, it all looked so good. He stacked his plate full of delicious food just in time for his wife to notice his absence.

"You know it's not real nice to sneak out on your wife and leave her with a group of over eager friends all vying to hold James."

"Sorry," Nathan got out, mouth full.

"Yeah, I bet," Haley said and got a plate for herself. After Haley got here plate, the couple sat down at the table where their group was located.

"Jamie's reveling in the attention," Haley whispered to her husband.

"Oh yeah," he agreed.

"Earth to Luke," Nathan told his brother. "The goal of this get together was to actually get together, not for you to just stare at our adorable son."

"I'm not the one with a murse," Lucas replied.

"It's not a murse; it's a baby bag," Nathan shot back.

"Enough with the fighting. Let's eat," Haley intervened. Then, the group began to eat again. Luke ate with one hand, while the other kept a firm hold on his nephew.

"So tutor mom, I'm noticing a definite style change for you. It's definitely needs some improvement. I mean, with those new assets Jamie gave you, we need to show some major cleavage."

"Brooke, I gave birth not too long ago. I'm not in the mood for style; I'm in the mood for comfy."

"You're no fun," Brooke said with a pout. The pout was intended to gain sympathy but really earned a few giggles from everyone.

Just as everything was getting light and fun, baby James decided to make an appearance. He let out a never ending wail. Luckily, there was no one else in the café at that moment, or Haley was sure Karen would've lost a lot of business.

Luke quickly handed James off to Haley. First, Haley tried walking James around, hoping that would soothe the infant. When that didn't work, she tried the bottle. But James refused even the tiniest drop. Out of defeat and exhaustion, Haley handed the baby off to Nathan. Nathan remained seated and rocked James back and forth. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Cuz, I like big butts and I cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny. When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waste and a round thing in your face, you get sprung," Nathan's phone sang.

Peyton covered her ears, trying to protect her ears from what could only be described as crap for music. James, on the other hand, stopped crying immediately. The music seemed to soothe the boy's tears. No one at the table could believe what they were seeing.

"That's my boy," Nathan cooed, proud that he had stilled Jamie's crying. Pretty soon after, the couple returned home. They decided to take a nap because everyone was so exhausted. So, they put James down, turned on the baby monitor and almost immediately after, crashed on their bed.

TBC

A/N: That's your update. I'm going to be gone on vacation for a week, so don't expect any updates this week. But I thought I'd give you this to tide you over. I'm really enjoying writing this. Fluff is just so fun to write. Reviews please. If you have any Jamie moments you'd like to see included in this story, don't hesitate to point them out.

xoxo,

laura


	3. Bed, Bath and Beyond

So, here's the third installment to this story. A HUGE thank you to othfangirl. Not only did she give me the idea for the story premises but she also provided me with a ton of ideas for this chapter. Some of these lines actually belong to her creative mind. Thanks so much girlie.

XXXXX

After a long, quiet nap, Nathan and Haley awoke to a wailing James. Nathan groggily got up and went into his son's room. However, he soon realized this was a problem he wasn't equipped to handle. So, he brought his son into his and Haley's room so his wife could attend to their son's needs.

Nathan couldn't help but chuckling a little when he saw his wife wide awake. They were new parents; they took advantage of every minute of sleep they got. But Nathan knew Haley couldn't possibly go to bed without being positive James was ok. To be honest, he was the same way.

Once Haley heard footsteps into their bedroom and a crying baby accompanying them, she shot up. What was wrong with her baby? Was he sick? Oh my god, what was happening, Haley thought in her mind.

Nathan saw the look in his wife's eyes and knew she was freaking out. "Relax babe," he said softly. "James just seems hungry. And I figured it's best you handle that," he said with a smile.

"Oh," Haley said and blushed a bit. But the blush quickly faded when Nathan handed James over to her for his feeding. Haley positioned herself so she was sitting up and readied herself and her son for the feeding.

Haley raised her son to her exposed left breast. Almost instantly, James began sucking, ingesting his mother's nutritious milk.

Nathan, meanwhile, looked on. He wasn't your average teenage boy, geeking out over seeing a woman's boobs. No, he was more focused on the mother-son moment that was taking place right in front of him. Pride and awe swelled over his entire body. The sight in front of him was just too great for words.

Haley kept a firm yet soothing hold on her son. Most women describe the uncomfortable feeling of breast feeding, but Haley hadn't felt any. Granted, James wasn't close to teething yet, but she was too amazed by her son that she probably won't ever feel any discomfort.

After James was satisfied, Haley handed him over to Nathan while she put her nightshirt back on. Then, Nathan hopped into bed with James so the family could enjoy a moment of silence together. Even with a newborn who was a crier, Nathan and Haley seemed to have more of these moments of stillness than ever.

The silence was interrupted shortly thereafter, though, when James let out a cry. Haley soon realized just what the problem might be.

"Oh honey, tell me you burped him," Haley said with a smile.

"Was I supposed to?" he said a little confused.

"Duh," Haley said, still with a smile, holding a blanket for Nathan to use. Nathan positioned the blanket and Jamie over his shoulder and gently patted his son's back. Eventually, Nathan heard that heavenly noise also known as a burp and let out a sigh of relief as his son eased back into contentment.

Slowly, Nathan stood up and gently carried his son back to the nursery. He carefully placed him back into his crib and kissed James's forehead. After whispering a few loving words, Nathan checked that the monitor was on, left the room, and entered his own bedroom. He checked to make sure their end of the baby monitor was still on and then climbed into bed.

Seeing Nathan come back into bed, Haley moved closer towards him. Nathan picked up on the hint and pulled Haley close to his body. And then, Nathan and Haley snuggled each other to sleep.

XXXXX

Haley woke up early the next day. When she got up, she noticed Nathan next to her in an incredibly deep sleep.

It still surprised her how some things still hadn't changed. Even with the addition of little James, she was still an early riser, and he was still the guy who refused to get up before 10 on non-school days.

Quietly, she exited the bed, careful not to wake her husband. She then crossed the hall and entered her son's room. She extracted him from his crib and carried him to the porch.

Then, mother and son felt the beautiful morning air of North Carolina. Because it was North Carolina, it was a little chilly so she made sure to bring a blanket which she wrapped James in. Haley then sat herself on one of the pieces of patio furniture that rocked, keeping a firm hold on James. Once on, she slowly rocked back and forth, trying to keep the calm look on James's face there as long as possible.

Looking up, Haley noticed that the sun was slowly creeping up in the sky. Rocking her son back and forth, Haley watched the sun rise. Having James gave Haley more of an appreciation for the natural beauty of things around her. Yet another moment of stillness for Haley.

Meanwhile…

Nathan was in a deep sleep, dreaming about Lord knows what. He turned over subconsciously to pull his wife close to him. He shot wide awake from his sleep when his hand landed on a Haley-less bed.

Normally, Nathan would've shrugged this off because Haley was such a morning person. But she had given birth not too long ago and he needed to be sure she was alright. For all he knew, she could've been kidnapped or something that was not a chance an overprotective man like Nathan Scott was willing to take.

Nathan threw on a shirt and scurried around the house, looking for Haley in every room but was careful not to scream out. His mom was sleeping in this very house, and Nathan didn't want to have to be on the receiving end of his mother's morning grouchiness.

Nathan really started to freak when he noticed his son was missing from his crib. He upped his pace to a healthy jog, searching high and low for his wife and son.

Finally, he spotted his wife's silhouette through a window. He let out a sigh of relief when he went onto the porch and saw his wife cradling their son.

"Why such a serious look?" Haley said when she spotted her husband.

"You worried me babe. I wake up with the other side of the bed empty. James was gone. I thought you got kidnapped or something."

Haley nearly died of laughter when she heard Nathan say that. "You're really getting into the overprotective father well, aren't you?"

"Not overprotective, just cautious."

"Okay, well cautious father, how would you like to give your son a diaper change while Mama gets dressed?"

"Sure," Nathan said taking James and walking inside. Haley walked off to get dressed. Nathan, on the other hand, walked off to the nursery and the changing table that lay in there.

Nathan removed James's dirty diaper. Then, he went down to the shelves below the changing table to get the necessary materials. And then, it happened…

Nathan stood up with the materials he needed. And right then, little James decided to let out a rather healthy stream, getting all over Nathan's Tree Hill High T-shirt.

"Ahh," Nathan said, unsure of what to do. Luckily, Haley walked in at that moment and helped Nathan out. She immediately covered an exposed Jamie up.

"Ick," Nathan said, trying to wipe himself off.

"Well, that's what you get for not covering him up."

"Hey, at least we know he aims straight and shoots high," he said with a smirk. Haley let out a laugh. She couldn't believe Nathan could say that with a straight face. Then, Haley got an idea.

"Why don't we give him a bath?" she suggested.

"That sounds fine," Nathan agreed.

"Well, how about you get the bucket and other bath stuff and I'll get James ready?" Haley said.

"Okay," Nathan said and went to get the stuff. First, he got the bath bucket they had. Then, he got the soap, washcloth, and other materials. Finally, he brought everything to the bathroom and filled it with warm but not hot water.

Haley, meanwhile, rocked James back and forth soothingly for awhile, hoping this would help when bath time came. To say that James didn't like bath time was an understatement. He absolutely despised it and made his displeasure known through his cries. That's why Nathan and Haley rocked him before. They figured that the calmer he was going into bath time, the calmer he would be during bath time. Once Haley had finished rocking him, she took him into the bathroom to meet Nathan.

"Ready for bath buddy?" Nathan cooed to his son, gently taking him from Haley. Then, Nathan lowered the towel so it only covered James's waist. Then, he gently lowered his head into the water, careful to make sure that James's face remained above water. That's when all hell broke loose.

James let out a blood curdling scream, instantly reacting to the water he now felt. Nathan immediately removed his head from the water, opting to use the wash cloth in hopes that it would calm James. No such luck.

James maintained a steady cry throughout the whole bath. Even with Haley holding him and whispering kind words as Nathan bathed him, the infant wouldn't stop crying. Deciding that James wouldn't calm, Nathan tried to go as quickly as possible.

When Nathan was done, Haley immediately covered her son up and dried him up. Then, she rocked him back and forth to calm him down. But James just kept on crying. Then, Nathan got an idea.

"Hey babe, let's take him to our room," he suggested.

"Okay," Haley said, unsure of what that would do. But at this point, she was willing to try anything.

So, Haley followed Nathan back to their bedroom. Nathan immediately turned on his IPod stereo, gently playing an encore of "Baby Got Back" in the hopes that it would calm James.

Luckily, this tactic worked. After about a minute of Haley rocking James with the music playing in the background, his cries subsided completely, much to the relief of his parents.

Once James was calm enough, Haley passed her son off to Nathan and took a shower. While Haley was in the shower, Nathan decided now would be the perfect time to dress both his son and himself.

Digging through his closet, Nathan found just what he was looking for. Back when Haley was in the hospital, the Tree Hill High Booster Club had given Nathan a state championship t-shirt as well as a onesie for when the baby was born. Nathan thought now was as good a time as any to wear it.

So, Nathan quickly threw on his shirt. Then, he gently dressed James in the matching onesie.

Haley came out of her shower and found the room where she left her husband and son empty. So, she went to find them. It didn't take long. Soon, she found her husband rocking her son on the very same porch she used that morning.

"Well, isn't this the picture of father-son bonding?" Haley said, noticing the matching outfits Nathan and James were sporting.

"Do you like these?"

"Yeah, but where did you find them?" Haley asked.

"The Booster Club gave them to me as a present."

"Aha, and why didn't I get to see them until now?"

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise," Nathan said with a sly smile.

"Well, you did a good job of that. I think they're cute," Haley said.

"Well good," Nathan said. "Oh hey, look who's here," he added, pointing to the car pulling into the driveway.

"Hey coach," Haley said, waving to Whitey.

"Well, if it isn't the Scotts. How's my favorite future NBA player doing?" Whitey said.

"Oh I'm doing alright coach," Nathan said.

"Not you, you idiot. James," Whitey said. When he did, Nathan's smile quickly turned to a scowl, while Haley burst into hysterics, and James sat there, unaware of what was going on around him.

"He's doing well, Whitey," Haley said with a smile and took James from Nathan. "And I'm sure he'd love to meet his Grandpa Whitey."

"Well, I'd love to meet the future star of the Tree Hill Ravens," Whitey said.

"Here," Haley said, handing James over to his 'Grandpa Whitey.'

"Come here buddy," Whitey said, taking James from Haley. When he looked down and saw what James was wearing, Whitey had to try really hard to stifle his laugh.

"I see James is already trying to be like his daddy," Whitey said.

"Oh yeah that. But you gotta admit it coach, he looks pretty fly," Nathan said.

"Last I checked he was still on the ground," a confused Whitey said.

"No Coach, fly like hip or cool."

"Oh yeah. Well, I guess he does look pretty 'fly,'" Whitey said, using air quotes. "But I thing that blanket he's wearing is the fliest thing about him," Whitey said, referring to the blanket he gave the Scotts at their wedding party.

"Yeah, who knew we would make use of that gift of yours so soon?" Nathan said.

"It seems to run in the family. Although, I say my prayers every night that you won't repeat your father's parenting style."

"Oh coach, you don't have to worry about that. I'm never gonna force basketball on James like Dan did to me."

"Well good. You know son, I know you didn't have the best situation growing up. But I hope that taught you a thing or two about family. They are the most important thing in any man's life, and most don't realize it. My only regret about the time I had with Camilla was that I didn't spend more time with her. I focused on coaching and other things. Don't make the same mistake, son."

"Don't worry. Haley and I both promised we're not going to continue the Scott legacy of absentee parenting."

"But that doesn't mean you couldn't suggest basketball to him," Whitey said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, I'll definitely throw that possibility out there," Nathan said, pinching James's cheeks while Whitey rocked him back and forth.

"Well, with this one's brains," Whitey said, motioning to Haley, "and your athletic skill, this little one might just take down his father's scoring record."

"Which Nathan would graciously accept," Haley added with a smile.

"Right," Nathan said, returning Haley's smile with a devious one of his own.

"Well, I've got a phone conference call with the dean of the college this knuckle head will be playing at next year in about a half an hour, so I better get going," Whitey said, handing James off to Haley but making sure to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye you three," he said and got in his car.

"Bye coach," Haley and Nathan said in unison and waved Whitey off. Then, the three of them went inside to relax the rest of the day away.

XXXXX

TBC

2500 words. That's a pretty good sized update. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and be on the lookout for another viewer. Also, for all those readers who don't have an account, I have anonymous review enabled. So, feel free to drop me a review. I really like getting advice, ideas, comments, whatever. But if you do have something you want included, please leave a review telling me. Ideas help me so much! :D


End file.
